The start of Nightwing
by AWESOMENESSisME284
Summary: The start of Nightwing. the team meet Babs boyfriend. Mostly about Dick Grayson. Bad Summary! please read!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction  
**

**I don't own young justice or any Dc universe characters.**

**P.S Jake is Dick Grayson aka Nightwing**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

March 10, 2011:

Robin knew the team was holding back on him a little. Wally would slow down a little. Artemis would throw attacks at places she knew he could avoid. M'gann wouldn't use strong metal holds. Kulder would hold back a little and thought it would help him improve if Kulder tried a bit more. Superboy would try hitting him but try and not use a lot of force. Robins was okay with it. He got it. He was younger and they didn't want to hurt him. That doesn't mean he was OK with it.

However the team didn't know robin was holding back on them a lot more, like he would give it 10 percent of his energy. Like sometimes he would let them hit him, so he didn't hurt their ego. Robin still beat them even though he was holding back. Even if they tried their hardest and worked together, Robin could still beat them. He won against Batman in sparing, and they were trying their hardest. Batman was surprised a 10 year old beat him was the understatement of the century. Every time they sparred he get people from the seven original Justice League members and him to spar against Robin. Robin still won. None of them were holding back. So when Batman found out the team was holding back on robin he was pissed.

The team was training with Black Canary, when Batman came in. Robin stiffened knowing what batman was going to do. As Robin predicted, "Black Canary, I'm going to supervise." Batman growled, "Team, don't hold back. I will know". When Batman finished, a drop of sweat fell down Robin's face. Lucky for Robin no one noticed, not even Batman.

"Why would we hold back?" asked Kid Flash

"You all are holding back. I know that for a fact." Batman growled angrily. "Kulder, Wally, you spar first."

Their fight went on for five minutes, when Kulder tripped Wally making him fall. The computer announced "Kid Flash B0-3 Fail." They shook hands.

Batman said "Wally be less expectable, and Kulder be more observant when fighting." He paused and looked around. He then said "Robin go against Kulder. And no holding back!"

Kulder being scared of batman didn't hold back. He went full force trying to hit him were he thought he wouldn't be able to hit. Robin kept on dodging, but didn't attack. Suddenly three minutes into the fight, Batman yelled "I said no holding back, Robin!" After a few seconds Batman said that robin ducked kicked his feet out. Kulder fell and the computer announced his failure.

After a few more spars, Batman yelled "Stop! Team and Black Canary go against Robin. And no holding back!"

"What that's not fair for Robin," Black Canary argued.

Batman replied "It is fair. You can all use weapons and powers accept you Robin. Once the computer says you failed step of the platform. Clear?"

"Yes" everyone except Robin replied.

"Wait where is Robin anyway" asked Wally. Just then the computer announced "Recognized, Robin B 0-1".

Everyone rushed to the computers to see where he went.

* * *

Batman couldn't find him. No one could until five years, but they didn't know him. He was Nightwing and has been for over a year. Barbara knew because before he restarted his life he went over to Barbara's home.

**_Flashback:_**

_**"What the heck is Robin doing here" thought Barbara. She opened the window and Robin took off his mask. Barbara was astounded. She started stuttering "Dick . . . uh . . . Robin . . . um . . . you . . . what?"**_

**_ Suddenly, Dick kissed her. She kissed back just as hard and passionate. Dick said "I love you."_**

**_Barbara replied "I love you, too."_**

**_ Dick told her the entire story from when he was five years old to right there to what he was going to do._**

**_End of Flash back._**

Barbara would never forget that night. It was the first time she made love. She meets him in a Gotham coffee shop every day. He still continued school and skipped sophomore year and junior year and graduated high school at age 14 with straight A+'s and finished college with straight A+'s at age 18. NO one beat him up because if they even tried he would give them a bloody nose or concussion. After he hit puberty he got strong, lean, tall, more chiseled, and handsome. Every time a girl asked him out he would say he seeing someone. Guys would say he was gay, but he would show him a picture of Barbara and him.

They would say she was hot or something and leave Dick alone.

Dick told her she was called Jake Williams

* * *

Present Day 2016 Mt. Justice:

"Guys I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jake." Said Batgirl. Jake aka Nightwing aka Dick Grayson walked through the door.

Everyone was stunned. Jake was really hot. He looked like the best male model you could ever find. "Ok! Are we going to the beach now?" asked Wally.


	2. Chapter 2

**My first fanfiction  
**

**I don't own young justice or any Dc universe characters.**

**P.S Jake is Dick Grayson aka Nightwing**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

March 10, 2011:

Robin knew the team was holding back on him a little. Wally would slow down a little. Artemis would throw attacks at places she knew he could avoid. M'gann wouldn't use strong metal holds. Kulder would hold back a little and thought it would help him improve if Kulder tried a bit more. Superboy would try hitting him but try and not use a lot of force. Robins was okay with it. He got it. He was younger and they didn't want to hurt him. That doesn't mean he was OK with it.

However the team didn't know robin was holding back on them a lot more, like he would give it 10 percent of his energy. Like sometimes he would let them hit him, so he didn't hurt their ego. Robin still beat them even though he was holding back. Even if they tried their hardest and worked together, Robin could still beat them. He won against Batman in sparing, and they were trying their hardest. Batman was surprised a 10 year old beat him was the understatement of the century. Every time they sparred he get people from the seven original Justice League members and him to spar against Robin. Robin still won. None of them were holding back. So when Batman found out the team was holding back on robin he was pissed.

The team was training with Black Canary, when Batman came in. Robin stiffened knowing what batman was going to do. As Robin predicted, "Black Canary, I'm going to supervise." Batman growled, "Team, don't hold back. I will know". When Batman finished, a drop of sweat fell down Robin's face. Lucky for Robin no one noticed, not even Batman.

"Why would we hold back?" asked Kid Flash

"You all are holding back. I know that for a fact." Batman growled angrily. "Kulder, Wally, you spar first."

Their fight went on for five minutes, when Kulder tripped Wally making him fall. The computer announced "Kid Flash B0-3 Fail." They shook hands.

Batman said "Wally be less expectable, and Kulder be more observant when fighting." He paused and looked around. He then said "Robin go against Kulder. And no holding back!"

Kulder being scared of batman didn't hold back. He went full force trying to hit him were he thought he wouldn't be able to hit. Robin kept on dodging, but didn't attack. Suddenly three minutes into the fight, Batman yelled "I said no holding back, Robin!" After a few seconds Batman said that robin ducked kicked his feet out. Kulder fell and the computer announced his failure.

After a few more spars, Batman yelled "Stop! Team and Black Canary go against Robin. And no holding back!"

"What that's not fair for Robin," Black Canary argued.

Batman replied "It is fair. You can all use weapons and powers accept you Robin. Once the computer says you failed step of the platform. Clear?"

"Yes" everyone except Robin replied.

"Wait where is Robin anyway" asked Wally. Just then the computer announced "Recognized, Robin B 0-1".

Everyone rushed to the computers to see where he went.

* * *

Batman couldn't find him. No one could until five years, but they didn't know him. He was Nightwing and has been for over a year. Barbara knew because before he restarted his life he went over to Barbara's home.

**_Flashback:_**

_**"What the heck is Robin doing here" thought Barbara. She opened the window and Robin took off his mask. Barbara was astounded. She started stuttering "Dick . . . uh . . . Robin . . . um . . . you . . . what?"**_

**_ Suddenly, Dick kissed her. She kissed back just as hard and passionate. Dick said "I love you."_**

**_Barbara replied "I love you, too."_**

**_ Dick told her the entire story from when he was five years old to right there to what he was going to do._**

**_End of Flash back._**

Barbara would never forget that night. It was the first time she made love. She meets him in a Gotham coffee shop every day. He still continued school and skipped sophomore year and junior year and graduated high school at age 14 with straight A+'s and finished college with straight A+'s at age 18. NO one beat him up because if they even tried he would give them a bloody nose or concussion. After he hit puberty he got strong, lean, tall, more chiseled, and handsome. Every time a girl asked him out he would say he seeing someone. Guys would say he was gay, but he would show him a picture of Barbara and him.

They would say she was hot or something and leave Dick alone.

Dick told her she was called Jake Williams

* * *

Present Day 2016 Mt. Justice:

"Guys I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jake." Said Batgirl. Jake aka Nightwing aka Dick Grayson walked through the door.

Everyone was stunned. Jake was really hot. He looked like the best male model you could ever find. "Ok! Are we going to the beach now?" asked Wally.


End file.
